


Family friends

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kleinsen, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Evan has a panic attack and the only number he can remember is his dearest family friend.





	Family friends

Evan walked cautiously towards the boys bathroom. He did his best to avoid all eye contact, he kept his eyes glued to the floor and his hands in his pockets. Everything was too much. All he ever did was create problems. His thoughts shifted to the Murphy's as he felt his chest tighten.

'How could you do such a thing?'

'All these lies just to get your dream girl or boy? Pathetic really'

'They could never really love you anyway,worthless pathetic loser.'

Evan felt tears stream down his face as he took refuge in staircase B. Class had already started and this particular staircase was always vacant. Evan slumped to the floor as he allowed the sobs to wrack his small frame. He was a mess and soon everyone would know. He didn't see any way out of this situation and it was all becoming too much for the young boy. In a desperate attempt to calm himself down, he reached for his cell phone and dialed the only number he could remember at that moment.

"Evan? What the hell do you want its 5th period." Jared said.

"Jared. P-please" Evan choked out as he hoped Jared would get the message.

From the urgency in Evans voice Jared could tell that he was having a panic attack. Without a second thought he grabbed his bag and left through the back room of the class. 

"Ev? I need you to tell me where you are okay?" Jared said calmly.

"S-staircase B" Evan said as his voice hitched.

"On my way" Jared said as he sprinted down the hall. He quickly arrived at the staircase and the scene made his heart ache. His Evan, was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs trying to breathe. Jared couldn't help but rush over and grab the blond boys hands.

"Ev. I need you to look at me okay? you're gonna be okay." Jared said as he stared into the taller boys eyes. Evan only gulped as he tried his best to believe Jared. Thinking quickly, Jared reached into his bookbag and pulled out a bag. He handed it to Evan and gestured for him to blow into it.

"C'mon now. breathe in for two seconds and out for two okay?" Jared said. Evan did as he was told as he focused on the paper bag.

"Doing so well, Ev. now lets try for four." Jared instructed. Soon after they made their way up to six, Evan had found control over his breathing again. He placed the bag on the floor and kept his gaze on it.

"m'sorry." was all he said.

"you didn't do anything wrong, Ev" 

"yes I did. I bothered you while you were in class, I dragged you into this whole Connor mess and I made you take care of me when you probably hate me!" Evan stated as the tears threatened to pour.

"I don't hate you Evan. what made you think that?" Jared asked as he took the taller boy's hands into his own again.

"Oh c'mon Jared, you made it clear we are barely even family friends! you only stick by me cuz you have to" Evan said with a frown as he started crying again. Instinctively, Jared reached up and wiped away the tears as he looked up at the boy.

"Ev I'm sorry okay? it was stupid of me to even say that because you mean so much more to me than just family friends." Jared cooed.

"Yeah r-right." 

"Ev, please" Jared said as his own voice cracked.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me.. I'm so glad you called me and let me help you. I want to help and be here for you."  Jared said as he pulled the taller boy into a hug.

"Why do you even bother with me?" Evan mumbled into Jared's chest.

"Because I love you" Jared thought aloud.

"Y-you what!?" Evan said as he felt his heart rate increase.

"Truth is Ev, I've liked you for a while now.. never really knew how to tell you." Jared said as he pulled away slightly, afraid Evan would hate him. Evan just pulled the shorter boy closer.

"Jared.. if this is some joke please tell me now.." Evan said with concern. He waited for the response that never came. 

"I feel the same way." Evan said quietly as he pulled away slightly to gaze into Jared's blue eyes.Acting on impulse, Jared reached a hand out to cup Evan's face. He slowly leaned forward and connected their lips together. Evan was surprised but he let himself relax into the kiss as he tilted his head to the side. The shorter boy continued to press a firm yet gentle kiss onto his love interests lips and then reluctantly pulled away.

"Jare?"

"Yeah Ev?"

"I'm really glad I called you." Evan said with a small smile.

"Me too, Hansen." Jared said with a goofy grin.

"So does this mean.. you wanna be my boyfriend?" Evan asked.

"Of course, Ev." Jared said as he pulled the taller boy into another hug. He then got up and pulled the lighter boy up with him.

"We're gonna go get ice cream okay? and if you feel up to it we could talk about what's bothering you." The shorter boy stated as he laced his fingers into Evans.

"Sounds good, Jere." Evan said as they made quick work of sneaking out of the school. They made their way to the park and ordered from the truck. Jared grabbed the cones and gestured for Evan to sit down at one of the nearest benches. The park was mostly empty so the two had a generous amount of space to unwind and just talk.

"So what's on your mind, Ev?" Jared asked, then mentally scolded himself for being so forward. Evan though for a moment as he licked his cone.

"Its just this whole Connor thing.. I don't know how I'm ever gonna get out of this. I hate lying to the Murphy's but they were just so happy and I-" Evan paused as he felt his throat threaten tighten. With his free hand, Jared took Evan's hand into his own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Ev, I don't honestly know how we will make it out of this, but I know we will make it through together okay?" Jared said soothingly. Evan relaxed slightly into his seat as he thought for a moment.

"Are you sure, Jere?" Evan asked as shifted his gaze yet again to the ground.

"C'mon look at me, we're gonna do this together" Jared said as he tilted Evan's chin upwards. Evan smiled softly as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. Jared reciprocated the taller boys actions quickly as he tilted his head to give him more access. Evan swiped his tongue daringly against Jared's bottom lip and was relieved when the shorter boy parted his lips and met his tongue with his own. The two stayed like this for a while, neither boy wanting the moment to end. After a few minutes, both boys realized that their ice cream had now melted and giggled softly as they went to clean up the mess. They went to the nearest water fountain and washed their hands.

"C-can we go back to my place?" Evan asked as he took Jared's hand into his own.

"what ever you want, babe" Jared said with a smile as they began to walk to Evan's house. They soon arrived at the house and Evan opened the door and gestured for Jared to walk in.

"It's fine, my mom won't be home for a while." Evan stated as he shut the door behind himself. The two boys made their way to the couch and Jared sat down first, inviting Evan to cuddle into his chest. The taller boy did just that as he took the remote and flicked through the channels. Evan finally decided and placed the remote next to him as he tried to get impossibly closer to his boyfriend. The two stayed like this until they fell asleep in each others arms, thankful that they finally told each other how they felt.


End file.
